1. Field
The embodiments relate to a computer display screen generating apparatus to display a display screen of a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, a method that displays a display screen of a computer on the computer screen and allows a user to input from the display screen is performed on using a computer. In this case, in an application such as a web browser executed on a computer, a program displayed on a screen is created as a screen part. The screen part is created per screen displayed on the screen.
FIG. 11 and FIG. 12 are explanatory drawings of conventional art taking a web browser as an example.
FIG. 11 is a figure to explain the conventional operation by a browser at initialization to display a screen. In the browser, a program called Framework 11 is loaded to load and analyze HTML, and execute processing according to the analysis. HTML reader 13 of the Framework 11 loads HTML screen part tag 10 described on such as a web page, and passes it to HTML analyzer 14. The HTML analyzer 14 requests a screen part generator 15 that is a program to analyze a HTML screen part tag and display a screen according to the analysis, to create a screen part. The created screen part 12 is displayed on the browser at display operation as a screen with functions.
FIG. 12 is a figure that explains the conventional display event processing operation by a browser. HTML DOM (HTML Document Object Model) 20 is a processing function of a standard HTML document implemented in the browser. When an event is generated in the browser, the generation of the event is notified to an event analysis part 22 of a screen part 21, and DOM operation that operates the screen part generated at initialization is performed to the screen part operation part 23 according to the contents of the event. At this time, the screen part operation part 23 refers to the screen operation library 24 if necessary.